


waiting to be thrown (back to you)

by LovelyLittleNothing



Series: AUs no one asked for [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, my duty is to my heart hoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleNothing/pseuds/LovelyLittleNothing
Summary: “How can you not believe in love? What about your parents? What about anyone you know?” “My parents care about each other but, just like this, it was a marriage of convenience, of political gain. I always knew it would come to this for me so I guess it just- it doesn't matter to me. I'm sorry but true love, Ryan? Its just- its just not compelling.” “Compelling? Are you- are you serious? Compelling? God, Shane do you not know how love works! I’m not trying to prove that ghosts exists or that the earth is round or something. It’s love! It’s- its a feeling! An experience! Not some science experiment that you have to hypothesize and prove!”———Or the Arranged Marriage AU no one asked for in which Shane and Ryan are princes of neighboring kingdoms and, as rumors of war start up, their fathers negotiate an alliance through marriage of the two crown princes in order to unify their kingdoms both politically and symbolically against the strength of the kingdom to their south.





	waiting to be thrown (back to you)

“Your highness, rumors of the possibility of war from the southern kingdom have reached the court and the nobles have have been demanding you take precautionary action lest we be caught unprepared!”

“Nonsense,” the king replied, waving his hand as though brushing the mere thought of war away, “there have been rumors that the South would rise against us for years but they have always been just that: rumors.”

“But your highness,” another harried looking advisor interrupted, “our spies have confirmed a suspicious building of weaponry and recruitment. And the nobles- they’re threatening to withhold taxes if you don’t do something in case this does turn out to have some truth to it.”

King Steve leaned forward in his throne, eyebrows creasing in worry as he considered the consequences of ignoring the demands of the most influential of his subjects. 

“Alright, so what are our options? Surely, we cannot pool all our funds into financing this war that might not even happen. And even then, the Southern kingdom is nearly double the size of our own, even with all our men we do not stand a chance at beating them.”

The advisors looked at each other nervously, as if waiting to see who would step up and be the one to deliver the news to the king. Finally, one of the younger men, Brent, spoke up, voice wavering and tinged with uncertainty. 

“Well, uh, your majesty there is a plan most of us agree would serve us well. However,” Brent cleared his throat uncomfortably, “we are not too sure it will please you.”

The king merely arched his brow, fingers drumming against the table as the room sat in strained silence. 

“Well, if it's for the good of my kingdom I guess I’ll just have to swallow my pride, now won’t I? Or do you truly think I would let my kingdom suffer for my own comfort?”

Brent shrunk under the weight of the kings steely gaze as he tried to force out the proposal. 

“Well, no of course not! It’s just that, uhm, we think. The best course of action would be, maybe that. Maybe an arranged marriage! Between Prince Ryan and the prince of the Western kingdom! Would prove beneficial…”

Brent trailed off as King Steve coldly locked eyes with each of his advisors as they nervously shifted in their seats, waiting with bated breath for the king's reaction. It was no secret that the king was a kind and fair ruler, valuing the happiness of his subjects almost as much as that of his own family. The advisors then knew, of course, that the king would not take any suggestion involving his own family lightly, but also that he would do all that he could to keep his people safe. 

“Is this truly what you all think to be the best course of action? Is sacrificing my son’s freedom to choose his own partner guaranteed to save this kingdom?” 

“W-well nothing is ever truly guaranteed,” Brent once again answered, earning him a glare from the other advisors, “but it is this kingdoms safest bet for surviving the possible war.

By uniting our two kingdoms through marriage- the Bergaras and the Madejs- we can double our standing armies without any forced conscriptions. The costs will be split as well! And if we are united by more than just a treaty it would be harder for them to try and betray us. The men will feel like they are fighting for their own kingdom, as well, instead of being sent to die for some random ruler!”

Noticing the kings unconvinced look Brent continued softly, “We all know how important your son is to you. We would not have chosen this plan if there were any other way. But the fact is that this is the most effective method. King Madej is in a similar situation to ours and will most likely agree. And Prince Ryan?” Brent gave the king a sad smile, “Prince Ryan is a kind man and a caring ruler. He might not like it but he will understand that this is what is best for the country.”

King Steve sighed, exhaustion weighing on him as heavily as the crown on his brow. “You are all right. Send word to King Francis now. I want an agreement drawn up as soon as possible. If this situation truly is as dire as it seems to be I want to be prepared. And leave Ryan to me. If he should have to hear about this arranged marriage from anyone he deserves to hear it from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I cant believe im writing rpf again after all this time. I was binge watching disney movies and had a Need for arranged marriage shyan after watching mulan 2 so u can think of this as alternatively being titled “my duty is to my heart” lmao. I haven’t written in forever and I dont have a beta reader so if theres any mistakes or things i should work on leave a comment or lmk on tumblr @ boogariac !! Also I had no clue what Shanes dad name is but “King Steve” has to be the least regal sounding ever it cracked me up its almost as bad as Demon!Steve lmao. This is gonna b a lilllll slow @ the beginning (hence slow burn) and i’ll try to update as soon as possible but my thanksgiving break just ended so i’ll see what i can do! Thanks for reading pls leave kudos and lmk if u liked it!


End file.
